


To Those with Cunning and Ambition

by Mysana



Series: Harry Potter Short Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Slytherins, Introspection, POV Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slytherin!Harry, Slytherin!Ron, The Sorting Hat, anti-bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Thank you to everyone who bookmarked and commented, I appreciate it a lot!-Mysana





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSAerial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAerial/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Actions Speak Louder than Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421695) by [SSAerial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAerial/pseuds/SSAerial). 
  * Inspired by [Not Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067649) by [dedicatedfollower467](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467). 



Ron Weasley was at his sorting and had a number of things running through his mind. Mainly, that he was so very glad he didn’t have to fight a troll.

 

But as his new best friend sat under the hat, and the seconds began to stretch, Ron wondered what would happen if Harry wasn’t in Gryffindor. And one though came back loud and clear. _He’s my best friend, and I’ll follow him where ever he goes._ This thought came through just in time. 

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

_oh._

 

 Ron could see from the back of the hall, the way that Harry glanced at him nervous, before walking over to the green and silver table, slouching so much Ron could barely see him, looking so scared. 

 

Ron Weasley, with red Gryffindor hair and family, thought of two things. _“There has never been a wizard that went bad that wasn’t in Slytherin,”_ and Ron also thought of the boy on the train who good-naturedly shared his food and showed his scar even when Ron tripped over his own tongue. The boy who turned down Draco Malfoy. The boy who chose a penny-less, awkward Weasley over a sophisticated, rich, Malfoy.

 

This was how the change began. 

 

It began with little Ron Weasley thinking, “ _Some Slytherins go bad, but Harry won’t. And I can’t leave him in the snake pit alone.”_

 

It began with a scared little boy sitting under the sorting hat and hearing the offers of Gryffindor, because it takes bravery to take a different path to your family before you. Courage to see that the truths you’ve been told aren’t the only truths. 

 

“ _No, I want to be in Slytherin.”_

 

The hat will offer Hufflepuff, because loyalty is spilling out of young Ron’s veins, and because it takes hard work to change your own mind. 

 

“ _No. I want to be in Slytherin.”_

 

 The hat will offer Ravenclaw, because Ron is clever, and believe it or not he would fit in among the Ravenclaws. Because being smart doesn’t always mean doing your school work. It means learning new things, accepting when you’re wrong. And Ron will be wise and thoughtful if he goes to Ravenclaw.

 

“ _No thank you, I need to be in Slytherin.”_

 

And finally the hat will offer Slytherin. Not because he wants to follow Harry, but because in another universe, and in this one, when Ron Weasley looks into the Mirror of Erised, he sees not family, nor money, nor knowledge, but recognition. And with that he has ambition. Ron is offered Slytherin because when he plays chess he is sneaky, he plans ahead, he is _cunning_. And so Ron is offered Slytherin, on his own terms, for his own traits. 

 

And Ron will say yes because that’s where Harry is, but it will work because Ron is ambitious, and cunning, and Slytherin is where you make true friends. And Ron will be great, good _and_ great. 

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who bookmarked and commented, I appreciate it a lot!  
> -Mysana


End file.
